As a functional layer forming composition, for example, in PTL 1, a coating liquid for organic EL use, which is used when at least one organic layer in an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) element is formed by a printing method, and contains at least one type of solvent having a vapor pressure of 500 Pa or less is disclosed.
According to the above PTL 1, as the printing method, offset printing is exemplified, and as the solvent having a vapor pressure of 500 Pa or less, diethylbenzene, trimethylbenzene, triethylbenzene, and nitrobenzene are exemplified, and according to such a solvent configuration, an organic EL layer can be favorably formed by a printing method.